1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pulse transformer, more particularly to a pulse transformer with a choke part.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional pulse transformer is for use in the field of digital communication. The conventional pulse transformer includes an annular core 11 that is made from a ferromagnetic material, an annular choke 12 that is also made from a ferromagnetic material, and four coils 13 wound around the annular core 11 and the annular choke 12 in a manner illustrated in FIG. 1. Show in FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit diagram for the conventional pulse transformer.
The conventional pulse transformer is manufactured by first winding the four coils 13 on the annular core 11, followed by winding two of the four coils 13 on the annular choke 12.
For pulse transformers for use in the field of digital communication, due to the small size of the annular core 11, to wind the coils, which are usually in the form of enamel-covered wires, on the relatively small annular core 11 and annular choke 12, and to place the coil-wound annular core 11 and the coil-wound annular choke 12 into a housing (not shown) for subsequent packaging are steps that still require manual labor.
Since the conventional pulse transformer requires two manual coil winding steps (respectively for the annular core 11 and the annular choke 12), the fabrication of the conventional pulse transformer is time consuming and costly, thereby resulting in a low productivity.